User talk:Ekk Sr.
Hi, welcome to IGI! Thanks for your edit to the File:Priboi IGI.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drtomjenkins (Talk) 12:23, 8 June 2009 Hello again Hi man. Just wanted to tell you that the wiki is updated: I've done a new theme and logo, the homepage looks better and has some nice pics, the Characters all have navboxes, and some weapon articles (see M16A2 and AK-47) are pretty much done, though there's so much left to fill in. I invite you to contribute, as and when you like, if you feel like; after all, you're one of the only contributors here. See ya and good luck -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 22:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Looks like activity has picked up, I'm glad to help get the ball rolling. I'll probably be back with something to contribute when I re-play IGI2 (just hope it doesn't crash every 30 minutes like the last time). - Ekk Sr. 14:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hi man! Nice to have you back. The one thing that keeps hitting me is the title. Databank, or Wiki? Each has its pros and cons so I'm really confused. Databank has this exciting feeling whereas Wiki makes it easier for people to understand what sort of a site this is and what they can expect to be doing here. And plus, all over the world I've seen people refer to the series as "Project IGI", you know, you just can't cut out the "Project" and expect people to understand what "IGI" means ... its like saying "Trek Databank" and expecting people to know its "Star Trek" ... So I'm wondering whether we should rebrand yet again ... oh no! to something like "Project IGI Wiki" or similar ... no clue. What are your thoughts? -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 04:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm just gonna come right out and say it - I like Project IGI Wiki better. But don't get too hung up on it though because these two games only have a cult following. - Ekk Sr. 06:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Tips: *Install the 1.3 update to IGI 2 for better performance / less crashes... try skipping the in-between patches like 1.1 and 1.2. *If you have disc problems use a No-CD patch that corresponds to your IGI 2 version (eg 1.3 or 1.0). *Or forget all the update/patch hassles and just use my version 1.3 no CD exe, just download it and put it in your "C:\Program Files\Codemasters\IGI 2\pc\" folder overwriting the original exe, and enjoy!! :I went for the full update rather than just the .exe for maximum bugfixes but still have those same problems I remembered so fondly. Still had to quit to the main menu if restarting a mission (forgot that you could save until 6 missions in) and still had the occasional crash. I think I've reached the limits of what I can do for the wiki, I took some screenshots which I hope add something to the mission pages. - Ekk Sr. 07:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Matsja's IGI 1 walkthru website I downloaded the entire site a while ago if you can help merge the walkthru information with this wiki. Just that in the later levels the pics haven't downloaded. geocities_projigi Thanks! -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 03:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure about that site, I get an error message saying "Because you just uploaded this file, it is still transferring to our main storage servers. Please check back in a few moments. If it has been more than 10 minutes since you uploaded the file, please try to upload it again." - Ekk Sr. 14:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::The file looks good to me. Can you please check again? If you encounter any more issues I'll reupload it. Thanks -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 07:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) facebook Hi Ekk! Tom here, old friend and I'd love to keep in touch. Just got a facebook acount so If you send a link to yours I can add you up. Regards -- Tom Jenkins (Reply) 11:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Saw this a number of months ago and couldn't remember if I replied. Can't seem to find an actual link to my page but my profile ID is 1415035229 (don't want to risk getting spammers by posting a full link). - Ekk Sr. 07:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New homepage and navigation Since you've been active on this wiki, I thought I'd take a moment to introduce some of the cool new changes here at the IGI Wiki. I've updated the homepage and menu/navigation to look more modern, and a lot more fun. Check out the homepage here: http://igi.wikia.com/wiki/IGI_Databank Thanks for all your help and support. You made the IGI Wiki a better place! Wonderfl (Reply) 12:35, June 19, 2015 (UTC)